Predestined
by nodelinquent
Summary: There is only one black stain on the white fabric that is Shogun Leonardo's perfect empire. And it is one he cannot get rid of. Feudal Japan AU, turtlecest, LDL.


**WARNING:** Disturbing concepts, domestic violence, can trigger people with taphophobia.

* * *

Leonardo was already awake when he heard the familiar knock on the door.

"Come in," he said, sitting up while the door slid open.

Donatello's gaze was focused on the floor, even as he stood straight after the short bow and entered the room. He didn't speak, coming up next to the older turtle and helping him get out of his sleeping garments, carefully folding the silk fabric and placing it in a nearby basket.

He hurried after Leonardo, who was already on his way into the bathroom. Don took out the small wooden stool for him to sit on, quickly fetching the warm water in a bucket that he then gently poured over his master's shoulders.

Leonardo took a deep breath, allowing his muscles to relax when Don began to scrub his carapace. Something was bothering the Shogun, but every time he tried to catch the thoughts in his mind they crumbled and scattered like dry leaves.

Donatello shifted, and Leonardo straightened when the other started cleaning his plastron. Having a better view of his concubine, his eyes widened at what he saw.

_The chubby little child looked up at him with glassy eyes, sniffling and sobbing pathetically, asking where his mother and father were, begging to see them. He'd hated the little brat the moment he laid eyes on him, disgusted at the fact that they were even remotely related by blood. If it had been up to him, he would have killed him then and there._

_"If my son dies,_ you_ die, nephew."_

_The words of the boy's mother echoed in his head, and he realized he was stuck with this witch child until he died. He would be forced to watch the only internal threat against his rule grow and live and just _be_. It was such a glaring mistake, an error he could never rectify, a black stain on the white fabric that was his perfect empire._

And here he was, staring at this imperfection with wonder. Because with every slap and kick and hit and insult he'd spat at Donatello, he'd only seen that flaw, but now… the soft green shade of his skin, the delicate lines that shaped his face, those brown eyes - wide and curious and open, how he obeyed him without question, performed every task and chore with perfect perseverance and grace, and most importantly…

Donatello wasn't a child anymore.

A tremble broke the illusion, eyes flickered up to catch a glance at him, brush strokes losing their rhythm as Don's body cowered slightly in the anticipation of a hit or something worse.

"I'm clean enough," Leonardo sneered, and Don scrambled to get new hot water to wash off the dirt and soap.

* * *

Don tied Leonardo's obi close at the back, stepping back to give a quick bow before getting started on cleaning his master's room. But as soon as he turned, two arms wrapped around him from behind, hindering him from leaving. His breath caught in his throat.

A hand tugged at the hem of his kimono, exposing one of his shoulders so Leo could run a teasing tongue along the olive-tinted skin. Don let out a gasp, his breathing becoming quick and shallow.

Leonardo grabbed his chin, touching his jaw line down to his throat where he took a firm grip.

It felt like the world stopped. Donatello could see it now, that this was the day. Every hit, every punch and kick and threat and touch and look had led up to this moment.

He saw himself struggle, gasp for air, flail his arms desperately as Leo strangled him. He could see his unconscious body being carried out by indifferent servants. Saw it getting tossed in a pile of other bodies, saw it catch flames and burn into ashes.

And no matter how pathetic and insignificant his life was, he did not want to die.

Yet he was paralyzed in fear, only snapping out of it when he heard a quiet murmur close to his ear slit. "...Donatello. You will always be here, won't you? When everyone else has gone, you will remain." He started to stroke his neck, teeth biting into his shoulder, stinging wet marks. "You and I, dear cousin, we'll conquer everything." Leonardo pulled him closer against his body, and Donatello to let out a low whine. "And when I die, I want them to bury you with me… still alive and kicking and so, so stunningly beautiful."

Don began to tremble as Leonardo's hands moved downward, but he didn't struggle against his touch.

And years from now, when the lid of the Shogun's tomb sealed them both, he would accept that fate too.

* * *

**This oneshot was based on a roleplay concept made by me and my dear friend neosmies. I play both Leo and Don, so I won't get much interraction between the two and that prompted me to write something short about them. I had A LOT of help from A LOT of people (which I bothered endlessly until they were probably dead tired of me - sorry and thank you guys you are the best!)**

**If you want me to write more well, let me know! I make no promises but any amount of interest might increase the chances of at least another oneshot.**


End file.
